LIAR
by honolulukwon
Summary: ONESHOT songfic/angst(?) "Berawal dari kebodohanku. Kebodohan bibirku. kebodohan hatiku. Aku membencimu. Aku mencintaimu."
**LIAR**

 **GDXCL**

 **SKYDRAGON**

 **Songfic (Delight - Hate You!)**

 **Angst (?)**

Berawal dari kebodohanku. Kebodohan bibirku. kebodohan hatiku. Aku membencimu. Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

Hari ini mendung, sama seperti suasana hatiku. Rasanya sakit ketika melihatmu bersamanya. Tapi lebih dari itu. Ini menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan saat kalimat-kalimat itu keluar dari bibirmu. Bibir yang menjadi milikku, bibir yang menjadi canduku, bibir itu—sekarang bukan milikku lagi. Tidak lagi.

Bibir yang selalu mengatakan kata-kata manis. Sekarang bibir itu –

"Aku dan Chaerin hanya berteman. Aku tidak mencintainya."

Itu yang kulihat. Itu yang kudengar.

.

.

Saat aku mengatakan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini, kau meng-iya-kannya. Kau meninggalkanku.

Sangat terlambat untuk kembali seperti semula.

Kau pergi. Kau bersama gadis itu.

Dan aku? Aku sendiri. Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan bangun dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

Aku membencimu. Bohong. Aku tidak menyukaimmu. Dasar pembohong.

 **After you left. I'm alone again.**

 **I'm regretting too late and I can't sleep.**

 **So I hate you. I don't like you.**

.

.

Setelah hari itu terjadi. Hari dimana aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku telah memutuskan untuk melupakanmu.

Menghapusmu dari pikiranku. Menghapus kenangan-kenangan indah kita. Menghapus hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Menghapus kejadian di hari itu. Aku ingin menghapusnya dari pikiranku. Ini sangat menyakitkan jika tetap berada disana. Tapi tidak semudah itu.

Aku membencimu. Bohong.

Aku sudah melupakanmu. Bohong. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Yah, memang begitu.

 **All of the memories of that cold day.**

 **I'm trying to erase them all.**

 **I know with my heart.**

 **But it's not as easy as I think or want.**

.

.

Ini sakit. Lebih sakit daripada teriris pisau. Kenapa? Karena ini masalah hati.

Di hari itu, saat aku melihatmu dengannya. Rasanya seperti sesuatu tak kasat mata sedang mencengkram dadaku kuat-kuat. Sesak. Itu yang aku rasakan.

Aku ingin menghampirimu. Tetapi nyalikku tak sebesar itu. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya saat itu juga. Tapi sesuatu menganjal. Aku berpikir ulang. Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu?

Jangan meninggalkanku. Jangan.

Aku mencintaimu. Kau tidak.

 **It hurts so much.**

 **What do I do if you leave?**

 **I'm alone again.**

 **I just need to say one thing.**

 **Don't leave.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisahku bersamamu berakhir dengan dramatis. Seorang pacar yang tidak dianggap dan ditinggal selingkuh? HA. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Aku memikirkanmu lagi. Aku menangis lagi. A-aku—menyesal.

Ini pantas untukku. Sebuah pukulan keras. Tepat mengenai hatiku. Hancur.

Aku pembohong. Itu melukaiku.

Aku jujur. Kau tidak akan tahu. Kau tidak peduli.

Apa semudah itu?

Jika gadis itu lebih baik dariku. Maka pergilah bersamanya.

Aku tidak apa. Bohong.

Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia.

 **I cried alone last night again.**

 **My read eyes are so puffy.**

 **The break up was hitting me.**

 **Was it that easy for you?**

 **Are you that much better off?**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beratus kali bibir ini mengumankan kata 'aku membencimu' 'aku membencimu' 'aku membencimu'. Itu bibirku.

'aku mencintaimu' itu hatiku.

Teringat kebodohanku di hari itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersenyum saat itu.

Lebih baik kau marah atau mengatakan 'aku membencimu' atau 'aku memang tidak menyukaimu' sebelum melangkah pergi.

Aku menyesal kau tidak mengatakan itu. Kau pergi dengan tenang. Tapi tidak membuatku tenang.

Jangan pergi—

Sudah terlambat. Aku membencimu. Kau bohong lagi.

 **I hate you.**

 **So stupid you're a fool.**

 **I don't like you.**

 **Say it first. Don't go.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segalanya sudah terlambat. Aku ingin mengatakan 'jangan-pergi' tetapi bibir ini mendadak bungkam. Terlalu lemah untuk mengatakan 'jangan-pergi'. Aku menyesal.

Kau telah pergi.

Aku bukan siapa-siapa kan bagimu?

 **My baby don't go away.**

 **Am I nothing to you?**

 **.**

 **.**

Keputusan akhir. Sebelum aku mengataknnya. Aku sudah siap menerima apapun yang kau katakan. Tapi nyatanya, hati ini tidak sekuat itu.

Saat itu—

Aku harap kau mencegahku. Aku harap kau memelukku.

Apakah semudah itu meninggalkanku dan pergi bersamanya?

Sebesar itukah cintamu padanya?

Lihat aku. Aku juga mencintaimu.

 **This is the last chance.**

 **Hold onto me right now.**

 **Don't just sit there blankly.**

 **Think about it.**

 **Why are you trying to leave me already?**

 **.**

 **.**

Ekspetasiku terlalu berlebihan. Pada saat itu aku membayangkan dirimu yang akan mengenggam tanganku. Lalu kau memelukku, dengan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. "aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Aku harap begitu.

Tapi tidak. itu tidak terjadi.

Kau tersenyum. Manis, tapi menyakitkan.

 **You should've held onto me even when I turned around.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu aku-

"ji?" aku menatap pria yang di hadapanku. Menatap lekat manik hitam milikknya.

"ya chae?" ia menatapku sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Ayo-kita-putus" aku menunduk. Tidak ingin melihat netranya. Aku menunggu. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku mendongak. Ia menatapku.

"apa kau yakin?" ekspresinya datar. Aku hanya diam.

"apa kau sudah punya cinta baru?" ia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"aku tahu aku mengerti." Ia melanjutkan. Hatiku sesak. Aku hanya bisa bungkam. 'Sedih' itu yang kurasakan. Kau tidak mengerti. Tak akan pernah mengerti.

"kau mencintai TOP hyung? Ah, dia pria yang baik." Jiyong mengacak suraiku dengan lembut. Aku menatap manik matanya. Ia tersenyum. Aku tidak melihat kesedihan di raut wajahnya.

Apa semudah itu ?

 **You don't even know my heart.**

 **But you pretend you do.**

 **Shut up, you're unbelievable.**

 **You pretend to be cool.**

 **Fine, do whatever you want. You'll regret it.**

 **.**

 **.**

"jika itu keinginanmu. Aku rela kau bersamanya." Ia menatapku dengan senyum kecil. Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah datar.

Kenapa ini begitu mudah baginya? Apa dia sangat mencintai gadis itu? Sesak.

KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENOLAK PERMINTAANKU, SIALAN?

 **That's not it.**

 **Hold onto me.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mau kuberi tahu sebuah rahasia?

Ketika aku mengatakan "ayo-kita-putus" itu bohong.

Pada kenyataannya aku-masih-ingin-bersamamu.

Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa pada saat itu. Tetapi kenapa?

Aku—sebenarnya—hanya ingin bertanya apa kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak. Tetapi setelah aku melihat dan mendengar langsung dari bibirmu. Aku sudah tau. Aku tau.

Aku mencintaimu. Kau tidak.

 **When I said it's over. It was a lie.**

 **I didn't mean it, but why?**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan dirimmu yang menyeal. Tapi aku. Aku menyesal telah mengatakan kata kata terlarang di dalam kamus menjalin sebuah hubungan. Seharusnya—a-aku mempertahankanmu.

Ah tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan orang yang kucintai menderita bersamaku? Haha.

Aku bukan siapa-siapa kan bagimu?

Aku mencintaimu.

 **Don't go.**

 **Am I nothing to you?**

 **Don't leave me.**

 **Hold onto me.**

 **Look back at me.**

 **Am I nothing to you?**

 **I love you,**

 **Kwon Jiyong—**


End file.
